


Secret Coping Mechanisms

by kiexen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Other, there is a hint of prinxiety if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: Patton, Roman and Logan find out about a few coping mechanisms Virgil has been quiet about.





	Secret Coping Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so rusty and have not written for this fandom before so be gentle aha ^^;;

Patton wandered into the commons room and found Logan and Roman on the couch, the former reading a book and the latter watching a movie. "Hey kiddos, has anyone seen Virgil? I just wanted to check on him with the hurricane and all," he said, coming to a stop next to the couch. Roman and Logan glanced up at him and shook their heads.

  
"No, I have not seen him for a while. Have you checked his room perhaps?" Logan suggested, closing his book while using his finger as a bookmark.

  
"I was on my way there and thought I'd ask you two first."

 

"He probably holed himself up in his room like usual." Roman paused the movie and stood. "We should probably check on him," he turned to Logan, "are you going to join us?"

  
"Yes." Logan stood as well, placing his book on the couch, leaving it open to keep his place. "Lead the way, Patton."

  
Patton turned and left the room, with the other two sides following in his wake. They made the quick trip down to the younger side's room and stopped outside the door, finding it slightly ajar and music softly emanating from within.

  
"Is that...?" Roman trailed off before reaching forward and gently pushing at Virgil's door so it swung inwards quietly. Three pairs of eyes went wide and they stifled gasps at the sight before them.

  
Virgil's room had been changed to a large, empty space with a closed grand piano in the corner, his computer resting on top of the back, the device seeming to be the source of the music. The side himself was in the center of the room, wearing his normal hoodie, a purple tutu, and black pointe shoes, gracefully going through the motions for a routine, his eyes closed. The other three watched in awe until Virgil suddenly stopped, dropping from being en pointe. He hunched his shoulders and whipped around to face the other sides, as if conscious of being watched. The piano melody continued on, unaware it's dancer had stopped.

  
"Wh-what are you three doing in here?" He exclaimed, staring at them with wide eyes.

  
"We were just looking to check in on you. See how you were handling the hurricane." Patton replied.

  
"What are _you_ doing?" Roman countered, blinking at him. "And is that Disney music in piano form?"

  
"I..." The youngest side scratched at the back of his neck as a light blush settled on his cheeks, apparent even through his make-up. "Y-yeah. Do you remember when Thomas was younger and learned ballet?"

  
"Yes? Wait, Virgil, you...?"

  
"Yeah, turns out ballet is a nice stress reliever so I never really... Gave it up, even after Thomas stopped." Virgil hunkered down into his jacket, as if trying to hide the growing blush. "And I couldn't find a Disney medley I liked so I just... Made my own."

  
Roman looked at him in surprise. "Wait, are you saying you composed this?"

  
Virgil nodded and gestured at the piano in the corner. "Yeah, I uh, taught myself piano at some point years ago because it seemed cool and it wasn't like I had much else to do. And it also helped with stress," he added, as if an afterthought.

  
"Those are actually really healthy coping mechanisms, and I think it shows a lot that you actually keep up with them to cope--" Logan was interrupted by Patton moving past him and Roman to enter the room and run at Virgil, hugging him tightly.

  
"I'm so proud of you, kiddo!" He gushed. A look of surprise crossed Virgil's face before breaking into a small smile, the blush that had been fading returning full force as he hugged Patton back.

  
"O-okay, okay but you should really leave now before your eyeshadow starts to rival my own." Patton pulled away and let Virgil gently push him towards the door.

  
"Hey, Virgil."

  
"Hey, Roman."

  
"Would you like to come down and join us? I was watching a Disney movie, but we could swap to another or something else, if you'd like?" Now it was Roman's turn to blush slightly.

  
"I... Uh, sure." Virgil smiled softly before holding up a finger in the 'one moment' sign before turning and walking across the room to close the computer, finally silencing the music. He made his way back over to the door, snapping his fingers as he did, the room and his clothes reverting to normal.

  
On the way back down to the commons, Patton looked at Virgil with a grin on his face. "Hey kiddo, would you ever consider performing for us?"  


Virgil glanced at him, surprise gracing his features again. He scratched at his neck once more and mumbled, "maybe one day, Patton. Maybe one day."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this string of tweets https://twitter.com/ThomasSanders/status/907397577301221377 and my own headcanon of Virgil playing the piano


End file.
